


Rei

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: This story is about Rei, how she met Youko Kurama, and how they had a baby named Tenshi. I do not own the songs or Kurama, but I do own Rei and Tenshi





	1. Chapter 1

-song lyrics-, 'Rei talking to herself'

-I'm tired of being what you want me to be'

I can't take this anymore

-Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface-

I don't feel like I belong here anymore.

-Don't know what you're expecting from me-

What do I need to do?

-Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes-

Why do i need to be like you?

-Every step that I take is another mistake to you-

The way you look at me, I felt like I was doing something wrong.

-Caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow-

I'm drowning in guilt and sorrow

-I've become so numb-

I'm numb from all the pain, guilt, and sorrow.

-I can't feel you there-

I can't feel you around me any more

-I've become so tired-

I'm so tired of hurting and feeling this way

-So much more aware-

I'm aware now of what I must do

-I'm becoming this-

I'm becoming you

-All I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you-

I want to be me, not you dad...Do you understand?


	2. Good bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She talks about herself and buries her mother

-song lyrics-, 'Rei talking to herself'

 

My name is Reianne, and as time time passes, I will be known as Rei. This is my story I hope you enjoy it.

I have a twin sister, but I don't talk about her much to anyone. She's got a mate, but we'll get into that more later and it just maybe be a blurb not much more.

I'm 5'4". I have brown hair that looks like chestnut mated with chocolate pudding. I'm kidding but I do have chestnut brown hair and the deepest blue eyes that my father says looks like the Earth's ocean on a good day. I am a full demon. I am a Hanyou to both sides of my family. My father was a wolf demon. My mother was a Kitsune or fox demon.

My father was head of the demon council when a mob of demons from said council hunted him down and killed him in front of me. He was also a alchemist and passed his markings on to me... I never learned alchemy. 

 

Father and I were on our way home from a wonderful day of shopping when he told me to hide. Being stubborn like I am, I refused to do so. Maybe had I listened I wouldn't have seen him killed.

The hunters were going to kill me and my sister. But my father took our place. Little did I know it would take me years to get over the death of my father.

I stayed with my father for a while before taking something home for the three of us. I had to tell mama, although I have a feeling she already knows.

When I got home, I could tell mama was cooking daddy's favorite meal, but didn't see mama. "Mama? Mama where are you?!" I called to her. I didn't hear or see anything until I got to our garden. She was nibbling on mint.

"Mother! Stop! You're going to kill yourself...just how much have you had?" I ask her.

"Good, then I can join your father. I'm not stupid Reianne, I know he's dead. And enough to send me to him within a couple of days...I'm sending you and Whitney away" she told me.

'Please don't let it be Earth' I said to myself.

"Where to mother?" I asked. 

"Earth" she said flatly. I showed no emotion on the outside and cringe on the inside. I hate Earth, it smells funny and the people there are weird and rude. I've almost got taken from daddy when I was eight. That was scary and I DON'T want to go back.

"I'm not going mother, I refuse to leave your side" I told her. And I really meant that to.

"Stubborn to the core, just like your father" she said. I felt a little proud for hearing that.

Right then I decide to go back and get daddy and burned him in front of a cherry blossom tree. Who knew they grew so well on the Makai.

As I walked home, I started working on a way to get Whitney off the Makai. I took over all the responsibilities that my father had, that needing tying up. 

I really didn't have the time to grieve like I wanted to for daddy...and now I don't have the time to grieve for mama either. Whitney on the other hand...as far as I'm concerned...I don't have a sister.


	3. Hello handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She meets Kurama

-song lyrics-, 'Rei talking to herself'

 

-Can't you see that you're smothering me?-

Back off mama. I can't breathe

-Holding to tightly-

I'm not a doll

-Afraid to lose control-

I'm not a little girl anymore, you cannot control me like you used to

-'Cause everything you thought I would be-

You thought I was going to be like daddy...but you're wrong, so wrong

-Has fallen apart right in front of you-

I'm kind and caring. I'm NOT like Whitney, or you, or daddy

-Caught in the under tow, just caught in the undertow-

You're pulling me down to the bitterness inside of me and I don't like it

-Every step that I take is another mistake to you-

I'm trying to help you, you're making me feel bad

-Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow-

What do you mean I'm a bad daughter and sister? Just because I chose not to go too Earth and protect the brat?

-And every second I waste, is more than I can take-

Why do I bother helping, if I'm wasting my time doing this for you, for her...for me?

-I've become so numb-

Numbed from the pain of losing both of you and doing everything in my power to please you

-I can't feel you there-

I can no longer feel you guiding me

-I've become so tired-

Tired of crying, tired of being so far down I can barely pull myself out of this slump

-So much more aware-

I'm aware my life is going to be hard, but I will rise to the challenge placed before me

-I'm becoming this-

I'm becoming hard and slightly bitter

-All I want to do-

I want to be pleasant, not mean or bitchy

-Is be more like me and be less like you-

I want to be me, not hard and bitter like you mom


	4. Thank you mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blames her mother

-song lyrics-, 'Rei talking to herself'

 

-Can't you see that you're smothering me?-

Back off mama. I can't breathe

-Holding to tightly-

I'm not a doll

-Afraid to lose control-

I'm not a little girl anymore, you cannot control me like you used to

-'Cause everything you thought I would be-

You thought I was going to be like daddy...but you're wrong, so wrong

-Has fallen apart right in front of you-

I'm kind and caring. I'm NOT like Whitney, or you, or daddy

-Caught in the under tow, just caught in the undertow-

You're pulling me down to the bitterness inside of me and I don't like it

-Every step that I take is another mistake to you-

I'm trying to help you, you're making me feel bad

-Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow-

What do you mean I'm a bad daughter and sister? Just because I chose not to go too Earth and protect the brat?

-And every second I waste, is more than I can take-

Why do I bother helping, if I'm wasting my time doing this for you, for her...for me?

-I've become so numb-

Numbed from the pain of losing both of you and doing everything in my power to please you

-I can't feel you there-

I can no longer feel you guiding me

-I've become so tired-

Tired of crying, tired of being so far down I can barely pull myself out of this slump

-So much more aware-

I'm aware my life is going to be hard, but I will rise to the challenge placed before me

-I'm becoming this-

I'm becoming hard and slightly bitter

-All I want to do-

I want to be pleasant, not mean or bitchy

-Is be more like me and be less like you-

I want to be me, not hard and bitter like you mom


	5. Falling for Youko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really seeing him for the first time

\- song lyrics, ' Rei talking to herself

He has long silver hair and golden eyes. He is gorgeous! We haven't stopped staring at each other in the time he's been here.

When he turned to leave, he bowed to me, then left. I excused myself and headed to the bathroom.

I splashed my face with cold water. Is this lust of love? Will I see my silver haired kitsune stranger again?

 

Once I've collected myself, I go back and work the time I missed by staring at the handome kitsune.

By the time I'm done for the night, I'm exhausted. I'm glad for the next two days off from both jobs.

 

As I exit the diner, I see something near the trees. I go over. It's him! I'm happy to see him. I keep my distance. I see he is 'bedding another' my heart shatters. I turn to run, but my feet fail me and I twist my ankle on the way down. Damn it! I crawl away, or try to. I feel humiliated.

 

He comes after me. I look up at him then away. I'm so stupid. "I'm going home and you can go back to her" I told him. "Yes you are going home" he said picking me up. "But I'm taking you" I blushed. "But what about the girl you just bedded?" I asked and he laughed.

"She's not naked, we didn't just have sex..she's asleep, she had an arguement with her parents, she's an old classmate of mine" he said.

"At least she has parents" I said bitterly as we came upon my house and took me inside.

"You don't?" he asked as he set me on the couch. I shook my head. I handed him a picture.

He took it. "You're THAT girl!?" he asked.

Why does everyone do that?! I hate it when they do that. I have a name...don't they know what it is?

I nodded. "Hunters killed my father in front of me, my mother ate mint and killed herself. I sent my sister off. Sold the house, paid back taxes..."I said finally deciding to take a breath.

 

He shook his head. "I didn't realize who you were, you can do better than me" he said looking over my ankle ad wrapping it. I looked away. "I don't want anyone else..."I said putting the picture back. "Are you sure about this? I'm not exactly the best choice for a mate" he told. I nodded. "I'm sure"

 

-Bring me to life-

I'm slowly coming alive because of you

-Wake me up-

Here we go again

-Wake me up inside-

I want you

-I can't wake up-

Can't help to think this is a bad dream

-Wake me up inside-

You're stirring up feelings, I didn't know I had

-Save me-

Save me from loniless

-Call my name-

Please call me Rei, not 'that' girl, I don't like it.

-And save me from the dark-

I can't go back too the darkness inside of me

-Wake me up-

Please wake up the light within me

-Bid my blood to run-

Kiss me

-Can't wake up-

I can't wake up from this feeling, it's a nice feeling

-Before I come undone-

I'm about to cry, scream, laugh and just unleash my emotions all at one time. I have so many emotions going through me, that they are mixed up.

-Save me from the nothing I've become-

I'm nothing to anyone. Please make me something to you

-Bring me to life-

I'm slowly coming to life with you around.


	6. Get it right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's tired of being called 'That girl'

\- song lyrics, ' Rei talking to herself

We talked a while before he decides to leave. "Will you come back tonight?" I asked him.

"I shouldn't" he said watching me get off the couch. "Oh...okay"I said shifting my weight to lock up behind him.

He watched me hobble to the door and shook his head. "Look, I know you don't want anyone else, but it's for the best, and in your best interest. I'll be back in the morning to check on you, but in the mean time stay off your foot" he told me. I nodded. "Thanks for taking care of my ankle" I said not showing my emotions. I just pretty much got rejected and it hurt, so I'm not showing him.

Once he left and I locked up, I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. I hobbled back to the couch and cried. 'How could you be so stupid Rei' I asked myself. That night I fell asleep on the couch because I was in too much pain to go too my room.

The next morning he came back as promised. I let him in and was trying to figure out how to make breakfast.

"How's your ankle?" he asked. "Fine, I guess" I said. "You're lying" he said obviously knowing I was still in pain. I shrugged. "I'm also hungry, so unless you can cook, get out of my way" I told him as I tried to figure out a way to make breakfast for myself. "What in the name of the Makai are you doing?" he asked me. "Didn't you hear me? Or did you suddenly become deaf? I said I was hungry, I'm making breakfast" I told him.

He watched me cook. It felt nice to have company. I served him a plate. "When's the last time you had something home made?" I asked as he inhaled it. I don't think he even tasted it. Wow..he must have been hungry. "A long time, do you cook like this often" he asked. "I have more in the freezer. I cook on my days off and freeze them" I told him as I served him more and ate my food. "Don't inhale it this time" I told him as he smiled. He ate it while I finished my first helping.

After breakfast he helped me with the dishes. When we were done with dishes he carried me to the living room and set me on the couch. After a minute of sitting there I looked at him. "My name is Reianne, not 'that' girl" I said. "I do have a name and feelings...but who are you to tell me it's NOT going to work between us, unless you give it a chance" I told him trying to fight back my tears. I'm not experienced in love, and I've become slightly jaded with the way my life has been lately..but I WANT this one thing...please give it to me" He looked at me. "If I do this one thing for you, you have to promise never to lie to me again. Even I have standards Rei" he said. "I promise, not to lie to you anymore" I told him. "Good. My name is Kurama, Youko Kurama" he told me. "Kurama huh...? I like it" I told him.

He smiled, got up and locked the door. "I will make you my mate for life, as you will do to me" he said picking me up and took me upstairs. I suddenly got nervous. I have never mated before and I'm scared to death.

-Frozen inside without your touch-

Your hands feel so good holding my hands, yes you may take me

-Without your love, darling-

This is the first time I've been loved, be gentle

-Only you are the life among the dead-

My parents are gone, my sister sent away. It's only you and I here, no one else, and I'm so very happy to have you as my mate.


	7. True colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really sees him

\- song lyrics, ' Rei talking to herself

-All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see-

How cruel you are to those who betrayed you

-Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me-

My father never warned me about men like you

-I've been sleeping a thousand year it seems-

I'm so sheltered to a lot of things in life...men, mating...working

-Got to open my eyes to everything-

I need to see the world around me and really learn what it's about

-Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul-

Didn't ever think I'd be with you. Almost didn't have a voice to speak my mind. I would've gone through this life stealing other people souls

-Don't let me die here-

Don't let me die alone in a two bedroom house without you

-There must be something more-

There must me something more to life than just waiting to die

-Bring me to life-

Thank you for the life you've instilled in me. Now that I have it, I won't let it go too waste waiting for you to come home night after night. I'm not that dumb, or maybe I am.


	8. Hello...daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's pregnant

\- song lyrics-, ' Rei talking to herself'

Kurama and I were 'married' He left every night and came back every morning

He slept during the day while I was at work. 

One day I came home and he had just hung up the phone

"Who was that?" I asked taking off my shoes. 

"Dinner will be here in forty five minutes" he said. 

"Great, I'm going to take a bath. Oh...by the way Kurama I'm pregnant, I spent most of my day in the bathroom at work. And now I'm going to take a bath" I said going upstairs to the bathroom and starting the water.

As I got in he came into the bathroom. "You're WHAT?!" he asked in shock. "When..how?" he asked.

"Really Kurama? How..? You know how, and as for when..the second day I was in heat" I told him.

 

The water felt good. I relaxed and let the water do it's magic. By the time I got out the food arrived. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

I ate very little and felt uncomfortable in my 'human-ish' form. My joints felt like they were on fire.

"Kurama, I can't got to work for a while" I told him as I changed into my kitsune form, while laying on the couch. Well this is JUST great!

 

Kurama started at me. "Better?" he asked.

I growled at him. 'How is this better?' I thought as I sighed.

He petted me. I climbed into his lap and laid down. I knew I was to be this way for a while and really wasn't fond of it, but I knew it had to be this way for a while.

 

I wish mama was here. I want to know if this is normal. That was EXTREMELY painful to do. Though if mama were here, she wouldn't be happy with whom I've chosen to mate with...but, I wasn't really warned about guys like him.

I hope Kurama can find a doctor for me in this form...I have so many questions but really no way to ask them. This is going to suck.

A couple of hours later passed. "Rei, honey are you ready for bed?" Kurama asked me. I shot off of his lap and met him in the bedroom. I heard him laugh as he locked up. "I guess so" he said.

I tried to jump on the bed but failed. I whined for him to help me. He picked me up and gently set me on the bed. I licked his hand to thank him. He lifted the sheets. I got under and snuggled into the pillow and he covered me with a blanket and out I went.


	9. Baby comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenshi makes his debut

A month passed quickly. I wonder how big this kit is going to measure, it sure is heavy.

Kurama was at all of my appointments. Which made me happy.

The midwife learned quickly to do her job and leave. This last time I had to be muzzled so I wouldn't bite her again. I couldn't stand her.

She showed Kurama the last picture of our son, which judging from the look on his face, I wasn't sure how he felt. But if I were to guess he looked happy but sad.

"Just three more days and your son will be here" she told us.

'Thank god, then you can get the hell out of my life' I thought to myself.

Kurama removed the muzzle and I went to sulk. I felt violated.

I stayed downstairs as climbing was to hard and Kurama complained I was to heavy.

I started nesting making sure this little one had what he needed.

Kurama decided not to go out for the next few days.

When we went to bed that night something didn't feel right. I whined and growled, barked at Kurama.

He woke up. When he found me I was off my pillow.

He called the midwife. She came quickly.

"Muzzle her" she told him.

I laid down in to much pain to really hurt anyone.

She checked me over and saw my water broke and was bloody.

I watched her and growled when I felt pain.

"Well, looks like baby is going to be early" she said.

"I have to do surgery right now" she said.

She gave me something to make me sleepy and not to feel pain.

When I woke an hour later I was groggy but my kit was near me and I cleaned him. 

"Hey Rei, he looks like me" Kurama said hold him up. 

I fell back to sleep.

By morning the drugs had worn off and the kit was snuggled into me.

Kurama had put some food down for me.

I hate, then slowly made my way outside with the kit.

We spent a few minutes outside, where I found Kurama.

He didn't seem like himself.

I ended up trying a mind link.

'Kurama, what's wrong?" I asked.

He jumped, not expecting me to be in his head.

'Rei..I have something to do in a few days, and I don't know if I'm going to make it back' he said.

I stared at him. 'I just HAD A BABY! YOUR BABY! YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE!!!" I screamed as I picked the kit, and went inside.

"Rei! Reianne! Wait, please" he called to me as I set the heavy kit down and looked at him.

'What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happened" he said softly

'What to happen?' I questioned. 

"You, me, the baby...I messed up Rei, I really messed up...I can no longer be your forever mate" he told me.

I barked sharply at him.

He winced. "I'm so sorry Rei" he said going back outside.

I shifted back to my human form to soon and to my stitches. But I acquired some of daddy's healing powers. I healed enough so I didn't hurt anymore.

I walked out leaving the door open. "Kurama, why would you do this to us? Especially now? Am I and the baby really a mistake? Are we a mistake to you?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes.

"Yes...no..Rei, I don't know" he said looking into my eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Tenshi, not that you care, you're leaving" I spit at him.

He hung his head. "Forgive me Rei" he said leaving.

I don't know if I can Kurama, I just don't know.


End file.
